


Pillow Forts and Ryan-Seacrest Impersonators

by JeromeClarke107



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Abed's hot for Jeff, Blow Jobs, Implied Bottom!Jeff Winger, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Sex in the Pillowfort, Takes place during S3Ep14 Pillows and Blankets, self-harm scars, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeClarke107/pseuds/JeromeClarke107
Summary: Sometimes, Ryan Seacrest impersonators just aren't enough.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger, Abed Nadir/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Pillow Forts and Ryan-Seacrest Impersonators

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God two fics in one week...this never happens.
> 
> So this is probably a product of my doctor changing my meds around and it making me restless, but writing seems to be happening so I'll take it as a win.
> 
> ** Warning for mention of past self-harm and scars
> 
> Prompt from a one word prompt list by heclgehog on WordPress
> 
> Prompt: Impersonator
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!!

Abed comes to the realization that he’s reached the point of no return after he hires the Ryan Seacrest impersonator and ends up having shameless sex with him on the top of the bunk bed.

Part of it is, of course, a means of defiance: he’ll hire from Vinnie again if he wants to, damn it. But the other part is slightly more concerning than that. Mostly because he really can’t afford any more impersonators (defiance be damned) but also because making out with Jeff look-alikes on the daily is probably a bit on the unhealthy side.

So he quits for the time being, goes back to hooking up with background extras that wander the halls of Greendale, completely irrelevant to the plot and story as a whole. It doesn’t fuck up the dynamic (like it would if it were Jeff) and everything in the study group remains completely and utterly unperturbed by any sexual adventures he may have when he’s off-camera.

So it’s for the better. It really is. Even when his “no impersonators” rule is broken after only two and a half days.

Until it isn’t.

Because suddenly he and Troy are fighting, and he’s always at his most vulnerable, least logical, when he and Troy are fighting. It’s like the second half of his brain is missing, floating off somewhere without him.

When Jeff shows up as a mediator, crawling into the pillow fort and laying down across the floor of Abed’s expertly constructed HQ, for some reason, he’s never looked hotter.

“So this thing between you and Troy, you know you’re gonna have to be the adult, right?”

Abed’s watching Jeff’s lips form around the words coming from his mouth, but he’s barely registering them. His lips are full and inviting, and the urge to kiss him hits Abed with the force of a freight train.

Jeff snaps at him and he meets his eyes.

“You listening? Good. We need to get you two back to normal somehow…”

For the first time since Troy suggested blankets and Abed rejected him (causing that sad look to cloud his eyes) his mind leaves his best friend and focuses on Jeff sitting before him. He wonders to himself how expensive the button-up he’s wearing might be; he doesn’t want to make him mad if he rips it.

“...so the stupid hat thing? You think that’ll work, right?”

Abed nods, “Yeah, whatever.”

Jeff smirks, undoubtedly congratulating himself for his own cleverness, and Abed wants to kiss it off of his face.

So he does.

His hands quickly cup Jeff’s jaw and he pulls him into a desperate, passionate kiss. It pulls a whimper of surprise from his throat, and Jeff’s so much hotter than fake-Ryan-Seacrest-fake-Jeff that Abed’s not sure how he lived without the real thing for so long. There’s not an actor (impersonator or otherwise) in the world that could make him feel the way he does now, his hands finding Jeff’s hips and leading their movements until Jeff’s laying on his back.

He straddles Jeff’s waist, watches his head lean back and his eyes close when Abed starts to grind slowly against him. He has long eyelashes, Abed notes, as his hands start to explore Jeff’s far-too-clothed chest beneath him.

He doesn’t really think about it too much when he rips the flannel button-up open from the bottom. Jeff lets out a noise of frustrated surprise.

“Abed!”

“Sorry,” he mutters, breathless. Jeff’s cheeks are getting red, and it’s distracting, “I’ll buy you another one.”

At this rate, this’ll cost him as much as the impersonator.

But every second he spends on top of Jeff reminds him that it’s worth it. Jeff’s chest, exposed in the candle-lit headquarters of Abed’s precious pillowfort, feels like it’s glowing in the flickering light, and he wants to touch every part of him before this ends. Before his senses return to him and he remembers _why_ this is a bad idea, not just that it is one.

Jeff’s hands rush to clasp his when they hover over the button of his jeans. When Abed looks up to meet his eyes, they’re dilated and ocean-blue, and a feeling of sick regret starts to seep over him as he realizes that Jeff’s stopping this before it really gets the chance to start.

“Just...don’t rip these, ok? They’re expensive, and you can’t afford to replace them.”

Abed nods and changes to a more careful approach. He gently slides Jeff’s jeans down his hips, exposing his black underwear. He’s as beautiful as Abed imagined he’d be, if not more so.

He slides the soft black fabric down and lets his eyes roam over Jeff’s body, completely laid out and exposed for him. He brushes his fingertips over old scars that live between Jeff’s thighs, notices that Jeff refuses to meet his eyes when he touches them. The blush rising in his cheeks feels more like shame than arousal, now.

Before Abed can really think about what he’s doing, he’s pressing kisses against the old, white marks that mar Jeff’s skin. He hears Jeff’s breath hitch beneath him, thinks he swallows down a sob so Abed won’t hear it, and he lets his lips explore up and down both of his inner thighs before they wrap around Jeff’s cock.

The moan that escapes Jeff’s lips is like music.

He sucks him for a few moments, draws whines and whimpers from his friend’s lips before he lets Jeff’s dick slip from his mouth. He climbs up his body, hovers over him for a moment before leaning down to kiss him again.

His lips linger against Jeff’s. He can feel his warm breath, the scratch of Jeff’s stubble against his jaw, and he wants this moment (more than any moment before) to last forever.  
_Yes_ , he thinks, _he could spend forever looking at Jeff like this_.

“Abed-”

He silences him by pressing a finger against Jeff’s lips. They’re soft to the touch, and Abed’s as hard as he’s ever been.

“I want to be inside you, Jeff.”

Jeff stares up at him and nods slightly, lips parted and open and _sweet_ , and Abed’s going to unzip his own skinny jeans when a noise sounds from outside HQ.

Then Star-Burns’s voice is breaking through the silence that exists between them in the quiet of the room, and he wants to smack himself in the forehead for forgetting.

“Sergeant! We’re under attack!”

Abed sighs, and he looks at Jeff looking at him. He’d hoped to avoid it coming to this; this decision between the plot and his own selfish desires. Jeff is so beautiful and pliant beneath him, ready to be taken like he’d taken Fake-Ryan-Seacrest before him, but better.

But this isn’t just his show. He’s got a war to finish.

So he presses a warm, long kiss to Jeff’s lips and then presses their foreheads together for a moment. He cherishes it, hopes it isn’t his last chance to get this close.

“Wish me luck,” he whispers, and Jeff looks dumbfounded and confused.

Then he stands, picks up his pillow, and prepares for the battle of a lifetime.

With one last look at Jeff (who’s slowly pulling his clothes back on), he runs out of his beloved pillowfort, guns blazing.

“For Blanketsburg!”

. . .

After the whole friendship hats thing comes to a close (which he was apparently supposed to have already known about) and everyone goes home, he almost forgets to tell Troy about one of the most important parts of his day.

He’s brushing his teeth when Abed breaks it to him.

“So,” he says as he places his toothbrush back in it’s designated spot in the holder, “Jeff and I almost had sex tonight.”

Troy almost chokes before he’s able to spit into the sink.

“What!? When did that happen!?”

Abed tilts his head.

“In the pillowfort. Right before The Last Battle. You guys attacked at an inopportune time.”

Troy’s mouth drops open for a moment, but his lips quickly turn up into a knowing smile.

Abed smiles, too. He’s glad to have the second part of his brain back.

He’s about to leave the bathroom when Troy calls out to him.

“Does that mean we can take Bill off the speed dial?”

Abed looks back at him, confused. Troy rolls his eyes.

“Fake-Ryan-Seacrest? I made him breakfast three times last week.”

He thinks for a moment, mostly about Jeff’s body, pliant and submissive beneath his. It sends a chill through him.

“Yeah. I don’t think I’ll hire him again.”

Troy shakes his head in amusement, “Good. We can’t afford it.”

He smiles to himself as he makes his way into the normal blanket fort, the one he and Troy have called home for almost a year now. Everything feels right in his world; with Troy his friend and Jeff his ‘maybe something.’

He closes his eyes as Troy turns off the lights and climbs into the bottom bunk.

He dreams of real Jeff-Wingers, who are undoubtedly,exponentially better than fake ones.


End file.
